


baby tell me it’s gonna be okay

by orphan_account



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a extended scene of the episode where shawn arrives drunk at mr. matthews’ birthday party.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	baby tell me it’s gonna be okay

He staggered into the Matthews' household, a roguish smirk waned his lips as he entered the room to hear the loud clamor of everyone telling Mr. Matthews happy birthday. They were all enveloped around the couch, smiling and laughing while conversing amongst each other. All of the merriment that lingered around the room suddenly demised. It was as if they could sense his sullen presence looming over them. Everyone turned around in unison; each of their countenances differed. 

"Happy birthday, Mr. Matthews!" Shawn bellowed as he sauntered further into the room. He smiled impishly as he approached Angela — who stood silently between Cory and Topanga. The strong inebriating stench of alcohol wisped in the air around him, looming just on the creases of his lips. He staggered back once he felt a steady hand press against his chest, Jack looked up at him with disappointment marring over his face. 

"Dude, what the hell?" Jack attempted to whisper but his abhor for his younger brothers inconsiderate behavior made it difficult for him to keep a leveled head. While he was aware that this past week has been challenging for Shawn upon the sudden revelation of learning that Verna wasn't his real mom, nor was Elaine that didn't give Shawn the right to show up at Mr. Matthews birthday party smelling like beer. 

Shawn chided and smacked Jack's hand off him. His creases of his lips still curled upward in a ludic manner. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at his older brother's words as he chastised him for his impudent behavior. Shawn scrubbed a hand over his eyebrow before chuckling lowly, "Are you done or are you still trying to play big brother?" He brushed past Jack and ambled towards Angela again. He smiled sheepishly at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. 

"Hey, baby." He murmurs as he entwined an arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. He pressed a kiss on her cheek, leaning down to capture her lips until she turned her head away in haste. A frown pulled at his lips. "What's wrong, you don't wanna kiss me?" 

"Shawnie, uh, you feeling ok?" Cory inquisitively pondered as he stepped forward, clasping a hand on Shawn's shoulder to grasp his attention. He could smell the beer seeping through his clothes and rimming in his mouth, but still Cory kept his voice at a non condescending tone. 

"M'fine, Cor. Just happy to be here so that we can celebrate your old man's birthday." Shawn smiled. Cory leers over his shoulder and steals a worried glance at his parents, who both stood with their arms akimbo and their faces marring worried countenances. Alan harrumphed before taking a small step forward. He began to express his concerns, telling Shawn that he would be there for him if he ever needed to talk, but he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Shawn's low chortling. 

"What's to talk about!? I'm an orphan! My dad never cared enough to be around and when he finally decided that he did, he ends up dying. My mom, who ever the hell she is deciding that I wasn't good enough to stick around for either so she left me. But so what because everyone leaves though, right? Nobody wants me and I'm fine with that." He shrugs, attempting to coax a nonchalant demeanor albeit greatly failing. Everyone could tell by the solemn look on his face that he was still wretched by everything that has happened. 

The room grew into a stilled silence. Shawn could feel a thick lump enclosing just at the hollow of his throat, fogged tears blurred his vision threatening to spill but he quickly blinked them away. Angela peered over at Shawn and immediately noticed the forlorn look of dejection on his face. She reached down and intertwined their fingers together. "Why don't we go outside for a walk, ok?" She asks, to which he nods his head in retort. Angela envelopes a hand around his torso, keeping his staggering body steady as they walked towards the front door. 

"We don't have any mommies." He whispers lowly and sullenly. Her heart aches in despair at his comment. The sudden realization that neither one of them had a mother to call their own made her want to burst out in tears. Instead, she tightened the grip she held around his waist and smiled sadly before nodding her head. "I know." Angela managed to lead Shawn to the front door, she opened it and the two of them stepped out into the brisk air. 

Back inside of the Matthews residence, Cory stood in the middle of the living room with his eyes cemented on the door. He felt Topanga rest her chin on his shoulder. "He's gonna be okay, Cor. Angela's got him." She assured him though it didn't surcease the perturbed worry he felt for his best friend. 

Angela managed to lead Shawn back into the comforts of his shared apartment with Jack and Eric. She knew that in order to get him to talk about his feelings, they needed to be somewhere secluded and away from the chaos. Albeit it was a bit of a struggle, Angela sauntered up the small flight of stairs and led Shawn's boneless body into his bedroom. She stepped over a small pile of dirtied clothes that cluttered on the floor and eased him down onto the bed. She sighed in exasperation as tucked a piece of her coiffed tendrils behind her ear. "Do you want anything? Water? An aspirin?" She offered off suggestions. 

Angela felt herself blushing under the softness of his scrutiny as he allowed his hooded gaze to enthrall over every crevasse of her body. Shawn's tongue laps over his bottom lip as he gently rested his hands on her waist. Angela averts her gaze to his, waiting and watching while he instinctively pulls her body closer until she was towering over him. His thumbs caress at the silken fabric of her lavender colored dress. 

His hands gripped at her waist and pulled her body downward until she was straddling his lap. Her knees bracketed on either side of his hips, causing the fabric of her dress to hike up just a bit. Her hands wrap around his neck, her thumbs fiddle with the loose curls that were on his nape. "You wanna talk about what happened? About Verna or Elaine?" She shudders at the feathered touch of his fingers lingering against her bare skin. 

Shawn shakes his head as he presses his lips against the crook of her neck, imprinting feverish kisses and dark love bites along her clavicle. Angela breathes softly and bites down on her bottom lip when she feels his hands moving upward in a sinuous pattern. She feels her heartbeat posthaste as Shawn's fingers inched closer to her apex, he teasingly hooked a finger around the elastic waistband of her underwear and gently tugged at it. 

"Shawn," Her breath hitches, her eyes flutter softly once he pulls the fabric aside. Her cheeks flush in chagrin as she feels the seating of her underwear moistening. Angela feels Shawn smirking against her neck. "Hm, baby?" She bites at her bottom lip again, suddenly feeling her mind becoming muddled. He pulled his face back and meets her lips in a deepened kiss. It's slow and chaste as he chases her lips teasingly. He's distracting her, she knows this. He's trying to avoid the conversation that he knew she wanted to have about him drinking again. 

Angela knew that she was supposed to be stern about his behavior but she couldn't help but succumb to his salacious libido. Shawn's lips press against hers with a ravenous ardor. His fingers tap on her waist, "Sit on your knees." He murmurs heavily against her lips. She's docile of his command and settles upon her knees. His trembling hands shimmied her underwear over her hips and down her legs, til they reached her ankles. Angela panted heavily as she pulled them down and haphazardly tossed them aside. Shawn settled her back onto his lap. 

They lean backwards, causing Shawn's head to lightly bounce against the mattress. Angela's tongue slips into the creases of his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on it, making her moan softly in response. Shawn feels his libido becoming more insatiable. He leans forward a bit and shucks his leather jacket and loose fitted t-shirt off of his body. Though his jeans were baggy, Angela could still feel the outline of his erected penis prodding against her inner thigh. 

She gasps as the proximity of it inches closer to her apex. Shawn unzipped his jeans and removed his belt buckle from the confines of its loops. His pants were absentmindedly tossed aside. Angela's dewy mouth is slanted over his again, they're kissing each other feverishly with a slight ounce of desperation. She whimpers when Shawn lifts his hips and teasingly thrusts his body upward into hers. Angela's hands fisted into his chestnut colored hair seeking as an anchor while he continued his salacious hip thrusts. 

Her soft, breathy moans thronged in the air and in his ears. Shawn grunted heavily as his hands began to tentatively linger along the hem of her dress, waiting for her response. She nods vigorously and allows him to remove the clothed fabric off of her body — leaving her completely bare in front of him. She blushed timidly once she felt the softness of his scrutiny looming over her naked body. "You're beautiful, Angela. So beautiful." He whispers in a raspy voice while placing delicate kisses against her soft skin. 

His lips imprinted open mouthed kisses along her neck and cheek, he moved down until his mouth lingered over her pert brown nipples. His mouth was warm as it enveloped around the erected nub, he sucked and nibbled and tugged at each of them individually with his teeth. Angela moaned and heeded in the delicacy of his mouth. Upon growing weary of being bereft of her body, Shawn wriggles his boxers over his lips leaving him in the same naked estate as Angela.   
Her fingers trailed along the taunt muscles that ridged in his abs. He tightens his grip on her waist and chiseled her body flush up against his until her bouncy chest pressed against his. They shuddered softly in unison at the sensation of his erection gazing against the leaking lips on her apex. 

"Ooh," Angela whimpers, her mouth slants open and she claws her fingers into the skin on his shoulder. Shawn's thumbs are drawing idle circles along her waist as they kiss sensually again. Their positions shifted — with Shawn now hovering over her writhing body. His hand grabs at her inner thigh and draws her closer as she wraps her legs around his torso. Angela enthralled at the soft imprint of his lips; how warm his mouth was, how delicate his fingers felt as they trailed along his skin, how completely wanton he made her just by a simple look. 

Shawn splays her legs open just enough for him to nestled his body in between her center. He gazes down, looking into her heavy eyes. He spectated her in heed as he reached down and grabbed ahold of his turgid penis. With a small grunt, he sinks his teeth into the plush skin on his bottom lip and gently pushes the tip inside of her swollen cunt. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut. Shawn stilled and waited there momentarily allowing her tine to adjust. Then he pushes himself further inside of her dewy warmth until he pressed against her hilt. 

Shawn incited the first move with a shallow downward hip thrust. This resulted into Angela whimpering softly. He leaned down until his mouth rested at the shell of her ear, he pecked at it before nuzzling his face between the crook of her neck. "It's ok, look at me baby. Please." He whispers, reaching down to intertwine their fingers. His thumb caresses at the skin on her wrist as he patiently waited for her to look at him. 

He needed Angela to be with him in this moment because it felt like he was being consumed by all of the pain that has been building up these past few days and he wasn't sure if he could make it without her. He needed to look into her eyes just for some semblance of reassurance that everything was gonna be okay, that he was going to be okay. Because Shawn felt like he was falling and there was no one else in this world other than Angela who could help him get back up. It was selfish of him to rely so much on her in his time of need, especially when he broke their convenant after he promised her that he'd never drink again. 

It was selfish for him to chug back a few bottles of beer and show up at Mr. Matthews' birthday celebration and cause a scene in front of everyone just because he felt pity for himself. He was selfish always so goddamn selfish. He didn't deserve a family, or friends like Cory and Topanga. Or a brother like Jack who he had been an ass to when all he wanted was to be there for him. He didn't deserve Angela. She was always there for him even when they broke up because of his foolish and redundant beliefs that he couldn't be committed in a relationship. He broke her heart more times than he could imagine. He's made her cry, spewed her these stories about how he wasn't capable of ever upholding to the standard of Cory Matthews. 

He didn't deserve anyone. He was just like his father — incapable of loving anyone but themselves, always running away when things got too serious. And here he was in bed with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. "Shawn?" The alluring timbre of Angela's voice retracts Shawn from his musings. Her voice is small and he could hear a tint of worry weighing heavily in it. She pulls his face away from her neck and gazed into his eyes. Her lips pulled into a downward frown when she reached up and wiped away the salty tears that spilled from his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he was crying. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

Shawn shakes his head and thumbs away the excess tears. "Nothing." He murmurs, declining his head dejectedly as a flush of chagrin wavered over him. He murmured a profanity under his breath and chastised himself. Angela's hands reached up and cupped his face within them, she nudged his head upward so they could meet each others gaze. "Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" 

He nods solemnly. Shawn pulled himself out of her sticky warmth when Angela tapped at his thigh, asking for him to let her sit up. She reached down on the floor and picked up his shirt before pulling it over her head. He rested against the headboard still completely naked. "How many beers did you have?" 

He shrugged as he leaned his head against the wall. "Only about two or three. I'm not drunk. I stopped before it reached that level." 

Angela pursed her lips together before nodding her head. She chewed softly on the skin on her inner cheeks as she searched for the right words to say. "I know that you're upset about Verna not being your real mom and I get that." She shifts so that she's perched down in front of him. "And I'm proud of you for limiting yourself before it got too bad, but Shawn you can't just run to alcohol every time life deals you a shitty hand. You've gotta learn how to talk about your problems and I know that it's not easy but you have so many people in your life that's willing to listen if you let them. Cory's always gonna be there for you, you know that. So am I." 

"Are you?" He asked with a accusatory tone weighing heavily in his voice. He shakes his head and sighs apologetically. "Everyone I love always ends up abandoning me. I'm not good enough to stick around for, my parents made that perfectly clear." 

"Do you really believe that? Shawn, your parents left because they chose to it wasn't because of you or anything you did. I'm not making an excuse but sometimes people are just shitty parents, and yeah it sucks but you can't let that consume who you are. You're more than a stigma of an abandoned boy." She laced their fingers together again, this time proffering them with a gentle squeeze. "I love you, so much. And maybe I can't promise that I'll be here forever but I'm here right now ok? And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here." 

Shawn looked at Angela with pure admiration filling in his eyes. Never in his life, save for Cory and the Matthews has he had someone that genuinely cared for and about him this much, that loved him even when he made mistakes. With Angela he found stability in his dysfunctional life. She was his everything, his home. He never wanted to let her go ever again. "I love you more than anything." He says, reflecting the heartfelt enamor with sincerity. She smiles softly before leaning forward to capture his lips with a soft kiss. She pecks his lips twice before pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm kinda tired. Can we go to bed and talk about it in the morning?" He asked. 

  
"Yeah," She nods, curling her fingers through his disheveled hair. "Lets go to sleep." They laid in bed that night naked and entwined in each other's arms. Angela's head rested on his chest, legs draped over his waist while Shawn's arms wrapped securely around her body. His hand rubbed small circles in her back as she hummed in content, allowing slumber to lull her over. 


End file.
